Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera, in particular to a system camera, with a camera housing and an interchangeable lens, which can be interchangeably fitted by means of a connection device, in particular a bayonet attachment, in a connecting device of the camera housing, in particular a bayonet receptacle.
Of interest are system cameras with interchangeable lenses, such as e.g. reflex system cameras and viewfinder system cameras, in which the lenses can be removed from the camera housing for transporting the reflex camera. Such lenses also make it possible to optionally use different lenses depending on the required framing. The lenses generally have electrical loads, such as, for example, an electrically actuable focus adjusting device and an electrically actuable aperture adjusting device. The lens and the camera housing have a plurality of electrical contacts, of which some serve to supply power to the lens and others to transmit signals between the lens and the camera housing for the selection of the various lens settings. In this case, the electrical contacts are arranged in the annular region of the bayonet fitting around the optical path of the cylindrical lens.
Since the electrical contacts are arranged essentially annularly next to one another on the lens and the camera housing, when a lens is fitted to the camera housing, undesirable momentary electrical connections may be made between contacts which are not supposed to be connected to one another. These momentary electrical connections can trigger short circuits and faulty connections which, under certain circumstances, can lead to damage to electronic parts of the lens or camera housing or cause functional disturbances in the adjusting devices of the lens. Moreover, the contacts can be abraded and blocked by dirt or moisture entering the connection region.